Daddy Issues
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Of which Reborn keeps on pestering Sawada Tsunayoshi about having daddy issues. He doesn't have one! Just because his relationship with his father, Sawada Iemitsu, is not that good or how he calls, his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi with 'Daddy' in bed, doesn't mean he has daddy issues. Or does he? Tsuna will never admit it. Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27. Humor.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Daddy Issues – Chapter 1**

"Denial Denial"

It was around the noon in the Vongola mansion when this conversation happened between the boss and the number one hitman. The 24 years old, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was comfortably sitting on his office chair, working on the stack of paperworks , trying to drown himself with works, so that he didn't have to deal with the drama that was ongoing at the moment, while the all grown-up sadistic tutor, Reborn, was standing not far from him, doing the exact opposite that Tsuna did not want, discussing the drama.

"I know that my moral compass isn't exactly pointing to the right direction, but you doing that to Iemitsu? Even I know that was really low." Reborn shook his head slowly, showing a gesture that he was in disbelief.

"…" Tsuna did not budge at all. He didn't even bother to look at Reborn.

Currently, something had happened between Tsuna and his father, Sawada Iemitsu, and their relationship was rather sour at the moment.

"Seems to me you're unleashing 24 years of repressed emotions and rage into that." Reborn tried to strike a conversation again.

"Whatever." Tsuna muttered under his breath, unwanting to care.

"Well then, what did Yamamoto say about it?"

"He didn't say anything." Tsuna dismissed him quickly.

"So, you're telling me he was okay with it? Right." The number one hitman just shrugged him off. He knew what Tsuna said didn't make any sense.

"Sigh… He was against it at first. He was unsure and whatnot, but I managed to convince him." The Vongola Decimo gave a tired look. He really didn't feel like discussing this to Reborn.

"Wow. Even Yamamoto knew it was wrong. " Reborn gave an exaggerated surprised look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The brunet looked at Reborn interrogatively.

"That means," Reborn leaned in, a depreciative smile was formed in his face,

"You have daddy issues."

"That is the most ridiculous thing ever came out from you and you know I've put up with a lot." Tsuna looked at Reborn, giving out his best _'are you out of your mind'_ look to the number one hitman.

"You were lonely. Iemitsu was never around. You grew apart. Yada, yada, yada. Sounds like a perfect recipe for that."

"I grew up just fine. _Thank you_." Tsuna made sure to voice that one out with lots of sarcasm.

"Constantly looking for Iemitsu's validation?" Reborn raised his eyebrows.

"Nonsense. When did I ever do that?" Even imagining the very idea was rather revolting to him. He admitted to himself, yes a few praises would be nice, but why did he have to go all the way for that?

"Projecting his looks on someone you like?" Reborn asked again, referring how Yamamoto and Iemitsu had similar looks.

"That's just not true." Tsuna valiantly denied such incredulous statement.

"Tall? Huge body with short and spiky hair? And a carefree personality?"

"That is merely coincidence!" The Vongola Boss raised his voice in shock.

He never really thought about such fact to be honest. He had been together with Yamamoto for so long. He never really thought that Iemitsu and Yamamoto had similar resemblances. It was definitely just a coincidence. There was no way he specifically searched for a special someone that looked like his father. And this whole ridiculous idea of projecting Iemitsu into Yamamoto? Nonsense. All of it was nonsense!

"You even call Yamamoto _Daddy_ in bed."

And that just did it for Tsuna.

"That's only because Takeshi asked me to do that!" His face turned beet red. He was thoroughly embarrassed. Mostly because he suddenly felt weird. It sounded like he was the one who was very naughty for having this borderline incestual kink as one of his turn-ons. Heck, how the hell Reborn even knew that? It was very private!

"Then why do you hate him that much?" Reborn raised his eyebrows inquisitively. His fedora might be tipped forward, but Tsuna swore those black onyx eyes were definitely piercing through his defense.

"What the— No, I don't hate him. Hate is such a strong word. I'm not like that." Tsuna stopped for a moment, his face looked rather troubled, "I just… It's complicated… Iemitsu and I… We're just not getting along that well."

"Exactly. _Daddy issues._ " Reborn threw his winning smirk which never ceased to hit Tsuna right in the back of his head.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." The Decimo could only roll his eyes as a retort.

Him? Having daddy issues? That's just ridiculous. He didn't have that. Yes, he admitted that his relationship with Iemitsu was probably not the best father and son relationship in the world. Iemitsu was never there for him, the ex-head of CEDEF was too busy with his works that he got no time for little Tsuna, and even when he was around, he spent the time more with his beloved Nana, Tsuna's mom. Yes, Tsuna was lonely back then, but he had his friends and he had Yamamoto when he grew up. He knew he grew up just fine!

For Tsuna to develop a father complex over that? No, no, no. A hundred hell no. He did not have daddy issues!

… or maybe he did, but he just wouldn't admit it.

Out of the blue, they were interrupted by someone who just opened the office door without knocking. Honestly, no one really bothered to knock in the Vongola mansion. The only one that had the common decency to do that was only Tsuna's right hand man, Gokudera Hayato, but he was out on a mission at the moment.

"Hi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto peeked in from the office door, smiling his favorite grin whenever he saw his Tuna-fish, "Ohh, I hope I'm not interrupting something."

The Rain guardian proceeded to walk into Tsuna's office, slowly going towards where the brunet was sitting. He greeted Reborn who was standing not far from the Boss chair. Yamamoto Takeshi looked incredibly handsome as always, with the matching black suit and the blue undershirt. Tsuna was really lucky to have this Rain guardian hunk as his lover.

"No, not at all. What is it, Takeshi?" The mafia boss looked to his boyfriend curiously and he swore he could feel a warm feeling seeping in his chest. God, he really loved him so much.

"I have good news and a bad one, which one do you want to hear first?" The raven haired guardian sounded playfully.

"Uhh, I don't know… The bad one?" Tsuna just randomly picked that.

"I might have accidentally dented your car when I was using it just then." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, doing his favorite ' _oops my bad'_ gesture that he tended to do whenever he was making a mistake.

"Hmm. That doesn't sound so bad. I'll have someone repair it." The young mafia boss looked like he was contemplating something. He wondered to himself where Takeshi went at that time, why his lover didn't tell him about it, but he decided to dismiss the thought, "What about the good one?"

"Your dad is here."

"Mother f—"Not finishing his sentence, Tsuna gaped his mouth wide. How the hell that was even good news? Facing Iemitsu after what Tsuna just did to him was really out of the question! Sometimes, Tsuna really didn't understand how Yamamoto's brain works.

Truth be told, Tsuna was the type that rarely used a curse word. He was very poised and educated. He didn't have a potty mouth. The only times when he used bad words was when he was doing some R18 stuffs in bed with a certain Rain guardian. But this just got him by surprise. It was even worse than the secret blowjob that Yamamoto once did when Tsuna was in a meeting with other mafia bosses! Guaranteed, Takeshi was punished severely after that.

"Hahaha! That's not wrong though! Iemitsu really does that!" Yamamoto laughed carefreely, feeling quite entertained about the choice of word that Tsuna picked. He felt somewhat good that he was able to pull out one of his dad jokes. Motherfucker and the dad? That was very classic. Not to mention really didn't need that right now.

"Takeshi, not now!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

I shall dedicate this story to everyone who has a bad relationship with their dads. I am one of them actually.

Ciao.

p.s.

Guess what did Tsuna do?


End file.
